damofandomcom-20200214-history
English Empire: Royal Agents
Overview During the reign of the English Empire, many Kings used "other" means to win wars. This included a strategy known as the Splinter Cell, a diverse group of agents that attempted to wreak havoc across the enemy lines. The most famous agent, Toby the Killer, is even known for bringing down the French to their knees. It was only the work of armies that finished Toby's job. Toby of Old Sarum, Assassin Toby the Killer, originally Toby of Old Sarum was an English Grand Assassin during the reign of King Rufus the Killer and King Ambrose the Tyrant. His original missions took place in an attempted Splinter Cell on the city of Angers. Toby was the only successful man of the group, originally killing a rebel Captain outside the city. His mission was successful and his traits increased on this simple mission. Toby briefly indulged himself in sabotaging small buildings the following year, but his true calling had yet shown itself. He returned to eliminating Rebel captains within the next six months, murdering and practicing on his way. His skills slowly rose to more impressive standards. This continued to 1099, when he scattered the Rebel army after killing their commander with ease. However, killing bland captains seemed to repetitive for the killer. He moved north west to attempt a string of murders against Princesses. His first target was a Russian Princess, who he seduced until he finally moved in for the kill. He slipped out undetected, leaving a trail of bodies behind. Toby became attached to murdering females. He continued his mad spree, killing a Portuguese and then attempting a murder on a wealthy Danish Merchant. His mission failed, but he learned a valuable lesson about dropping rocks on peoples head. In 1102, Toby tracked down a Hungarian Diplomat to assassinate. Spending a full afternoon in a barrel, Toby waited until the Diplomat passed by, at which moment he shot a poison dart at the unsuspecting Diplomat. Toby then waited for night time to fall until he left the scene. Using the same strategy he had before, Toby hunted down a French Diplomat who was trying to bribe the city of Caen. When his briberies failed, Toby took his position in the barrel and killed the French Diplomat. Rufus had become so furious about the French Diplomats that he ordered Toby to infiltrate Paris and assassinate their head diplomat. When the French man was sleeping, Toby used a poisonous snake and slid it in the Diplomats bed. The snakes poison killed the man on spot, and Toby escaped through a window in the bedroom. Laurence Bidell, Diplomat Laurence Bidell, was one of the original members of the English Faction. He is the only notable diplomat of this time, and was one of the brightest and influential men of the 11th century. His career would be marked by success but eventually, old age clouded him and his diplomatic skills began to fade away. However, one might say he did allow the English Empire breathing room, with the endless amounts of cash that he brought in from twisting oner nations arms. Edmund Cracker, Cardinal (Coming tonight, more agents will be included, and descriptions)